Bent
by celtic7irish
Summary: Ciel is ordered to investigate the disappearance of dozens of children. The easiest way? To become the bait.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel sighed, his head throbbing as he dropped it to the desk. He had just received a missive from the Queen, and it looked like it was going to be rough. He'd have to go in as bait…again. He was loyal to the Queen, and would do anything to stop Her tears, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

The door to his office opened and shut almost silently, but Ciel didn't move, just waiting, his eyes closed as Sebastian moved to stand in front of his desk, silently awaiting his orders. Sitting back, Ciel clasped his hands on his desk and stared steadily back at Sebastian.

"There has been a series of child kidnappings throughout the country. It appears to be a relatively large organization that's responsible, as multiple kidnappings happen in several different jurisdictions, all at the same time. This saddens the Queen. She has ordered that I rescue the children, find the ones responsible, and bring them to justice." The Queen hadn't specified more than that, but Ciel and Sebastian both knew what hadn't been said; any crime that involved child victims were to be dealt with swiftly and without mercy. The criminals would die at Sebastian's hands when they were found.

The demon bowed, in that perfect manner of his. "Understood," he murmured in reply, and Ciel rose to his feet, his eyes determined. Sebastian straightened up and met his stare, his crimson eyes already amused. Ciel had to stop himself from rolling his eyes; anything that inconvenienced Ciel was bound to be entertaining for him.

"The quickest way to ascertain the location of those children is to have the criminals bring us directly to them," Ciel scowled, still not happy with his plan, even though it was almost foolproof. "We'll have to go out of town for a few days, so prepare for the journey," he ordered the demon. After all, everybody in this town knew who Ciel Phantomhive was, and what he looked like. So he'd have to leave.

Sebastian nodded his understanding. He'd pack for a several day journey, and would inform the other servants that they were going on a vacation or something similar. After all, it would do no good if anybody suspected what they were actually doing.

Ciel moved towards the door, and Sebastian was just suddenly there, having moved in that preternatural way of his, so that he was wherever Ciel needed him to be at any given moment. He opened the door for Ciel, bowing as his master exited the room. Head held high, Ciel strode down the hallway, heading for his room. Dinner had been served already, as had dessert. He would sleep now, and would awake early the next morning to begin their journey.

His face remained expressionless, almost bored, as he walked into his room. Again, Sebastian had arrived before him and opened the door promptly. Ciel moved to the center of the room and stopped, and Sebastian worked swiftly and silently to prepare him for bed, slipping off his clothes to be washed, and sliding his night shirt over his head. Ciel stood stoically, allowing his butler to work.

The shirt slid down without a snag, covering the scars that marred his back, before sliding down over the slave brand that served as a sharp reminder of Ciel's humiliation and suffering at the hands of his own kidnappers. This mission was going to dredge up lots of unpleasant memories, and already, Ciel was feeling a little cracked around the edges, as if those memories were trying to leak through his tough exterior, trying to break him from the inside.

Ciel scowled as Sebastian stood, his hands carding once through Ciel's hair as he sought the tie for the eye patch. He undid it, and the patch slid off, revealing the sigil burned into his pupil, a physical manifestation of their binding contract.

The bed was already turned down, and Ciel crawled onto it, burrowing under the covers as Sebastian tucked him in. He hated that he was still a child in this, at least, but there was little he could do about it. The bed was far too large for just him – it had been his parents' bed before their deaths, and now it was just another reminder for him.

He closed his eyes, well aware that Sebastian was scrutinizing him. He would not be weak tonight and ask the older man to stay. Their mission hadn't even begun yet, so there was no way that he was going to become weak before they'd even started. Still, he knew he would not get much sleep tonight, regardless.

Sebastian bowed after a moment. "Good night, Bocchan. Sweet dreams." Ciel's eyes snapped open and he glared at the demon, who was smiling back at him sweetly. They both knew that 'sweet dreams' were not to be had tonight. Determinedly, Ciel closed his eyes again and turned over onto his other side, so that his back was turned towards Sebastian.

He couldn't hear the chuckle, but knew that Sebastian was laughing at him nonetheless. A moment later, the room was plunged into darkness as the candles went out, and Sebastian left, closing the door behind him. Ciel shuddered and closed his eyes tightly, curling deeper into the covers and trying to force himself to sleep. After all, it was unlikely that he'd be sleeping anywhere comfortable for the next few days, while they hunted for their prey, pretending to be prey themselves.

Eventually, through sheer will, he managed to fall asleep, but it was a restless sleep, plagued with nightmares and visions of a future – his future, and Sebastian's – if they made a miscalculation during this mission. He dreamed of the great fire again, the one that burned down the Phantomhive mansion. He relived the deaths of his parents, their mangled corpses seen through the blazing fire that had nearly claimed his life as well, and would have, if Tanaka hadn't pulled him away from the burning building, injured and near death himself.

Tanaka managed to get them both out of the mansion before collapsing, but as a result, he had been helpless to rescue Ciel when the boy had been kidnapped by the evil men that wished to summon a demon, and needed a human sacrifice to do so. They had left the butler for dead and drugged Ciel, so that he didn't know where he was going, or why.

Ciel tossed and turned as he remembered those tormented, agonizing days in his dreams. He felt the whip strike his flesh, the knives carving deep into his chest, felt the white-hot agony of the slave brand as it was burned into his back by a laughing, masked man, while eight others held him down.

He felt the pain and humiliation of all the tortures he had suffered, including the rape and the ritual whereupon they had used his blood and pain to summon a powerful demon. Pity that demon had proceeded to make a contract with the intended sacrifice, and then kill them all.

He bolted upright in bed, his eyes wide as he panted, unaware that he was home, safe. Movement to his side, and his hand swung out, curled into a most ineffective fist. His hand was caught easily, and went from a fist to an open hand, his fingers curling around the long, slender ones that had caught his weak strike. Crimson eyes stared at him, flickering in the candlelight, so that splashes of color flashed through them – the brilliant red of fresh blood clashing with the darker color of old bricks.

"Bocchan," Sebastian murmured quietly. "It is time for us to go. I have everything packed. The carriage is waiting for us out front." His smooth timbre was soothing and gentle, and Ciel found himself calming down, his breathing falling back under control. His fingers tightened briefly around Sebastian's, before he forced himself to let go and stand on shaky legs, his pride overriding his need for comfort.

Sebastian just smiled at him, obviously pleased with his determination, and proceeded to slip the nightshirt over his head. His traveling clothes were already picked out – a simple outfit that wouldn't be out of place among peasants, which is what Ciel needed. These guys probably wouldn't risk themselves to kidnap a child who was obviously from wealthy origins, not if they wanted to avoid a whole lot of unwanted attention from the local police force.

"You won't dress down?" he asked the taller man, not really expecting an answer. After all, Sebastian was a butler first, and a demon second. The men they were seeking would never even know that he was there if he wished to remain invisible. Sebastian just smiled at him benignly, and Ciel sighed quietly to himself. "Very well, then. Let's go," he muttered, turning and walking out the door on silent feet.

Once outside, Ciel cast a critical eye over the carriage. The usual decorations had been removed, and the carriage was now a solid black, easily hidden in the night. The horses were solid black as well, and Ciel knew that they would be left at a stable somewhere until Ciel and Sebastian were ready to return.

Approaching the carriage, Ciel stumbled, unused to walking in the simpler shoes. Strong hands caught him from behind and lifted him clear off the ground. "Careful, Bocchan," Sebastian murmured, setting him right into the carriage. Ciel flushed and hoped vainly that Sebastian couldn't tell. A small chuckle as the butler bowed and closed the carriage door made him drop his head, mortified. Great, now even the demon was laughing at him.

The carriage started moving shortly after that, and Ciel allowed his head to lean against the side of the carriage, his eyes closing. Sebastian would wake him when they had arrived, if the rising sun didn't wake him up first. He just hoped that no more nightmares plagued him on their short journey. He had a bad feeling about this mission, and not even Sebastian's presence could change it.

For the first time since he had forsaken his childhood and offered up his soul in exchange for revenge, Ciel found himself praying, though he knew that nobody, save perhaps Sebastian, would hear him. _Please let this go smoothly. Please._


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later, Ciel was awakened by the sun shining through the carriage blinds. Blinking sleepily, he glanced around himself quickly, sitting up and composing himself before moving the blinds aside. Hmm…it looked like they were nearly at their destination.

Ciel didn't recognize the town they were in, but then again, he shouldn't, because if he was familiar with the town, then the people would likely be familiar with him. So the further away he was, the better their chances at having this mission succeed the first time.

Numerous people were up and about, going about their daily lives and ignoring the carriage that traveled in their midst. Ciel looked back behind him, and saw that there were other carriages, some of them going down side streets, or heading up the main road.

Ciel smiled grimly; Sebastian's intelligence had been spot on. This was a small tourist town, which meant a lot of carriages, and a lot of travelers. What better place to kidnap children than in a town where the flow of people changed every day, where strangers were everywhere?

The carriage finally rolled to a stop in front of a dilapidated inn, but Ciel had no doubt that this was the best one in town; Sebastian wouldn't dare settle for anything less. When his butler opened the carriage door, he stepped down onto the road, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight glancing off of the stones paving the street.

The air here was fresh, and tasted of salt. Ciel could hear the lap of water somewhere nearby, probably behind the inn. A gentle breeze blew through the town, ruffling Ciel's hair. Besides him, Sebastian was as impeccable as always, even after a several hour ride on the driver's seat of a carriage.

"This way, Bocchan," Sebastian murmured softly, and Ciel led the way up the short flight of stairs to the doorway. Sebastian opened the door with his usual efficiency, and Ciel walked into the inn, looking around. There was a single clerk standing behind the main counter, absentmindedly wiping down the same area.

Glancing up when they walked in, his eyes took in Ciel, and then shifted to stare at Sebastian. "Mr. Michaelis?" he asked, his voice quiet and unruffled. Sebastian merely nodded, and the clerk turned around and pulled down a key. "Your rooms are ready, sir." No further inquiries, and Ciel realized that Sebastian hadn't just picked the best inn in town – he had picked the best, most discrete inn. One that wouldn't ask questions, such as why a butler was traveling with what appeared to be a peasant boy in tow.

Sebastian led the way up the stairs and down the hall, stopping at a random door to their right. Slipping in the old-fashioned brass key, Sebastian opened the door, and then stood aside to allow Ciel to step into the room. The Earl did so, glancing around with a critical eye, and deciding that he was satisfied enough to remain here for a few days.

The room was not opulent by any means, but it was functional, and it was clean. The rug, though faded to a medium blue, was thick and cushioned his footsteps easily. The walls had recently been painted, and the pale blue of the room made the area appear to be larger than it was. The bedspread was a deep blue, the sheets underneath a paler blue that matched the walls. The wood in the room was of a simple oak, sturdy and worn, but useable.

There was a simple desk, furnished with a matching wooden chair, the seat and back padded for comfort. A small table sat on either side of the queen-sized bed, and sconces sat in the wall above the tables, designed to hold three candles apiece once night fell.

The single window was large, and Ciel saw what he had heard earlier – the seaside. The water sparkled in the sunlight, the waves appearing gentle. But Ciel knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving. The fact that nobody was in the water indicated that it was either rougher than it appeared, or colder.

"This will do," Ciel finally said, and Sebastian bowed in acquiescence. Staring out the window a moment, Ciel made his decision. "We will spend the day walking through the town, making me visible. After dusk has fallen, we will venture out in search of our kidnappers."

"Understood, Bocchan," Sebastian replied, unruffled by the constant demands placed on him. "I shall remain in the shadows while you explore the town. Make certain to know some of the back alleys, won't you?" he smiled, his eyes gleaming with amusement, and Ciel scowled as his butler left, leaping lightly out of the window and disappearing into the shadows at the side of the building. Not even Ciel would be able to spot him, much less their enemies.

Sighing in resignation, Ciel turned and left the room, opening the door by himself this time. He really didn't need a butler to do half of the things he had Sebastian do, but he enjoyed bossing the demon around. It was one of those small pleasures in life, and as he was giving up his soul for the privilege, he might as well take full advantage of the terms of their contract.

He slipped quietly down the stairs, but the man at the counter was nowhere to be found, so Ciel just shrugged and walked outside, blinking in the bright sunlight again as his eyes adjusted. Once he could make out the area around him, he turned left, heading away from the water. Confident that Sebastian was somewhere nearby, Ciel took his time exploring the town, trying to appear to be nothing more than a curious child wandering alone in an unfamiliar town – easy prey. He just hoped that nobody tried to stop him and ask where his parents were. He wondered how Sebastian would handle matters if he ordered the demon to pretend to be his father.

Ciel scowled and dismissed the thought. He had a father once; he certainly didn't need another one. If anybody asked where his parents were, he'd just tell them that they were back at the inn, and that he had gotten lost while exploring. Surely somebody would direct him back towards the inn.

Vendors shouted and peddled their wares, calling out to the passersby, the street noisy with bargaining, and laughing children playing with each other while their parents shopped. Fruit and vegetables were sold alongside fish and shrimp. Toys with their vibrant colors, and jewelry that shone brilliantly in the sun glittered next to each other, garnering the attention of young girls and boys alike.

Ciel took everything in, but kept moving, not stopping at any particular stall. He tried to appear as if he knew where he was going, his gait steady as he moved. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then again, he doubted that he was aware of nearly as much as his butler. Just because the enemy couldn't be seen by him, didn't mean that he wasn't being watched or tagged.

Nearly two hours later, Ciel finally decided that he had done enough, and turned back towards the hotel wearily. His feet ached, unaccustomed to walking so much, but he refused to stop, determination forcing his feet to keep moving until he reached the inn. The innkeeper was there, and just nodded at him. "Shall I have supper brought up, then, young sir?" he asked.

Ciel just nodded in acquiescence and walked up the steps, sheer will keeping him from slumping over in exhaustion. The heat and the constant walking had sapped most of his energy, and he'd probably retire early tonight. Perhaps he'd have Sebastian wake him before dawn, so that they could go back out and wander around when it was a little cooler, when their enemies might actually make a move.

Stopping in front of his door, Ciel reached for the knob when the door swung open, and he found himself staring instead at his butler. Sebastian smiled and bowed. "Bocchan," he greeted mildly. Ciel just scowled and moved into the room, head held high. The demon closed the door behind him, and Sebastian sat on the bed, his head bowing with his exhaustion. Normally, his pride kept him from showing such weakness in front of Sebastian, but right now, he didn't really care.

Sebastian, competent butler that he was, just set about getting Ciel out of his dirty clothes and into a warm bath. Ciel leaned back against the edge of the tub as Sebastian washed him, allowing the soothing water and gentle touches to remove some of the exhaustion.

A quiet tap on the door, and Sebastian stood and left, probably going to answer the door and get the food that Ciel had requested. Ciel closed his eyes and tipped his head back, sinking further into the bathtub. Movement in the bathroom, and Ciel didn't move as Sebastian came back around the tub.

Hands touched his shoulders, and Ciel's eyes flew open, gasping as they stared at an unfamiliar face. He struggled, but he was in a rather compromised position, and the man above him used his weight to shove Ciel under the water. Arms and legs flailing, Ciel's eye glowed with the sigil of the contract, but he could not speak an order while trapped under the water.

Slowly, he lost the fight for air, and swallowed the tepid water, choking, unable to breathe. Afraid now, Ciel made one last desperate strike, his nails digging into his attacker's wrist, clawing at it and drawing blood. The hands released him, and Ciel broke to the surface, but he was still drowning, the water caught in his lungs. He couldn't even call for Sebastian, though he knew the demon must still be nearby.

The man struck out at him, cuffing him soundly about the head. A sharp pain as his head connected with the side of the tub, and Ciel knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel regained consciousness to the sound of children talking and crying, whispering among themselves and trying to comfort each other. He found that he was lying on a hard stone floor, and groaned as he sat up, his body aching and his throat raw from his near-drowning. The voices around him fell silent as he glanced around, realizing that he was, more or less, trapped inside a huge cage. Groups of children were everywhere – male and female, ranging anywhere from about five to thirteen, and Ciel realized that he was one of the elders in the group.

"Hello. Welcome to hell," one boy, probably about Ciel's age, greeted wryly. The boy had sandy brown hair and two pale blue eyes that watched him warily, but seemed friendly enough. Ciel nodded back at him, acknowledging his greeting, and continued to look around himself, trying to get a handle on what sort of building he might be in. He took a deep breath, and promptly started to cough, the motion dragging harshly across his tender throat.

When he finally managed to stop choking long enough to breathe again, Ciel turned to stare at the boy who had first spoken to him. "I've been to hell," he replied finally. "This isn't it. Not even close." Actually, he didn't know if that was true or not, but he wasn't about to admit as much to these children.

He cast a critical eye over the children, and noted that they appeared to be mostly unhurt. They were dirty, but then again, that wasn't really surprising when one considered that these kidnappings had been happening for nearly three weeks now. "What are we doing here?" he asked finally.

The sandy-haired boy answered again, shrugging. "Nobody knows. At least, nobody who's left does," he clarified. When Ciel raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue, he smiled bitterly. "We just stay in here. They feed us twice a day. They did provide us with a toilet, at least," he murmured, scowling. "When they take one of us away, the kid never comes back. They pick at random, as far as I can tell."

Ciel frowned; none of what the other boy was saying made sense. Why kidnap so many children if you were only going to kill one at a time? Surely they had to be looking for something? And how was he going to make sure he found out what was going on if they just picked at random? Surely there was _something _in particular these guys were looking for – a certain quality or something.

Ciel debated whether or not to summon Sebastian, but decided against it. Surely the demon was watching nearby, and would come to the rescue should Ciel command him, but the young Earl had to know what was going on. There were a lot of children here, but was this all of them? After all, the kidnappings had been happening all over the country, so perhaps there was more than one place that held those children. If this one was compromised, would word reach the others? Would they go into hiding, making it that much harder to hunt them down?

Scowling, Ciel stood and began pacing, limited in his movements by the bodies surrounding him. He shuddered; he had never much cared for crowds. Even social parties were not his thing, and he went only when he had to, and always left as soon as was acceptable.

A scream startled Ciel out of his musings, and his head snapped towards the door that led out of the room where the cage was. So did everybody else's. Ciel couldn't be sure of the cause later – perhaps because of his own experience with rituals, or maybe because of his ties with a demon – but memories flashed by him as power rose.

_Once one has rejected faith, it is impossible for him to pass through the gates of Heaven._ Sebastian's amused tone teased and cajoled, goading him, echoing in a memory of the past, when the demon had first been summoned to his side. His own reply echoed back, his voice breathing out in the silence of the cage, so that the children turned to stare at him, their eyes wide and fearful.

"Would someone who believed in God summon you?" he murmured, unaware that he was speaking both aloud and in his mind. An amused chuckle, and the reply that he still recalled, even after so many years.

_Then I will ask thee but once; is it thy wish to form a contract?_ Ciel swallowed; he remembered feeling the power and thirst for blood that tainted the demonic crow. But at the time, all he cared for was his revenge. He would do anything, give anything, to achieve it. Including his immortal soul.

Ciel snapped out the same reply, suddenly impatient. "Enough! Form the contract and grant my wish!" Another pulse of power, and the sigil in Ciel's eyes blazed brightly, alight with a terrible fire. The children cowered in fear, some of them screaming, others crying, while still others tried to comfort them, shaking and terrified themselves.

"And what is it that you wish, My Lord?" a smooth, cultured voice spoke, and Ciel blinked, aware that somehow, Sebastian was inside the cage with him, bent on one knee, his hand over his heart. Ciel stared down at him wide-eyed, past and present clashing within him as he struggled to force himself into the here-and-now.

Eyes narrowed, Ciel growled, "Revenge. I seek revenge on those who have hurt and humiliated me." He was aware of the children now, but he didn't care. Sebastian was here, stabilizing him and keeping him from shattering into a million broken pieces, and that was all that mattered.

Sebastian bowed his head lower, and gave the standard response. "Yes, my Lord." With that, there was a rush of wind that forced Ciel to shield his eyes. When it stopped and he lowered his arm, Sebastian was gone. Silence had fallen, but then one of the children started to cry. Others followed, and soon crying filled the small space, and Ciel moaned, collapsing on the ground and covering his ears, trying futilely to block the onslaught of noise.

Eventually, the older children got the young ones to calm down, but silence was no longer possible. Instead, whispers flew around the cage, groups of children talking quietly amongst themselves and casting fearful glances at Ciel. The Earl just closed his eyes tiredly; he had a headache, and just wanted to sleep. He figured he would be safe enough; the children were too afraid of Sebastian to try anything while he slept.

"Is that what you meant about having been to hell?" a soft voice asked, and Ciel opened his eyes to glare at whoever had addressed him. Oh, it was the sandy-haired boy that had spoken to him earlier. With a sigh, Ciel sat up, tempering his expression into a more neutral, less annoyed one.

He turned his head to stare out the door. "It failed," he mumbled, and the other boy just frowned, not understanding. Ciel turned to back him, his eyes open and honest, and the sigil burned brightly; he had woken dressed only in a ragged nightshirt, without his eye patch, so there was nothing to hide the symbol of his contract with Sebastian.

"They were trying to summon a demon. It failed. Either they tried to summon one too powerful, and the demon just ignored them, or they managed to summon one and the demon killed the child to free itself." Gasps echoed throughout the cage, and Ciel scowled. The children quieted after a moment, but he didn't continue. They didn't need to know more than that, he told himself, because he was going to ensure that they all got out of here before any more of them died.

The sandy-haired boy frowned. "So you mean that all of the children that haven't returned are gone? Lost to a demon?" Ciel shrugged; it was possible that some of them had successfully completed the ritual, but if that had been the case, then the bad guys probably wouldn't still be trying.

"Look," he sighed, "I'm only telling you this because I need your help. I need to be the next one chosen for the ritual." Protests rose up at this, but he quelled them quickly with a glare. "I'm already bound by a contract; they can't use me to summon another demon. But I can call my demon to come and free everybody."

"Then why didn't he free us just now?" another child demanded – a fiery little red-headed girl. Ciel shrugged; he knew why, but he wasn't about to tell the children that Sebastian wouldn't do anything to them until _after _he had been hurt. He was, after all, a demon, and followed their contract to the letter. So far, Ciel had not been humiliated or hurt enough to force him to command Sebastian, and the demon would not lift a finger until he did.

The little girl snorted inelegantly. "Some demon he is, then, if he can't even kill those guys," she muttered angrily. Ciel couldn't help it; he laughed. The sound was sharp and brittle, and just a little bit crazed, and the girl stared at him, afraid again. Chuckling, Ciel just shook his head.

"It's not your orders he follows, little girl. Remember that, why don't you?" His words were light, but serious, and the threat was clear; continue to push him, and he wouldn't bother to do anything. Ciel really had no problem just waiting until they decided to choose him for the ritual, but he had been given his orders from the Queen, and he would not disappoint her.

The boy spoke again. "Leave him along, Katie," he warned, before turning back to face Ciel. "You want to go next?" Ciel nodded. "And you'll order the demon to free us?" Ciel nodded again; he would, because he had been ordered to do so. "Then we'll make sure you're next. It's easy," he shrugged, standing. Ciel did the same, and moved forward when the boy did, gesturing for him to follow.

Once they reached the front of the cage, the boy spun suddenly and swung his fist, catching Ciel's cheek. With a small cry, born more of surprise than pain, Ciel hit the front of the cage, his ears ringing as he slumped down, wincing. The boy said something, and the crying started up again, louder and louder, until Ciel curled up into a ball, covering his ears.

The doors to the front of the room slammed open, and everybody froze, even the children falling silent. "What is going on in here?" a deep voice growled, and Ciel realized that all the ruckus must have brought a guard to see what was happening. He was just glad that the noise had stopped, and relaxed a little bit.

The boy pointed down at him. "He did something, sir. I don't know what it was, but it hurt, and they started crying," he added, gesturing vaguely around the cage. Ciel glanced up at him in surprise, a little impressed despite himself; make the guards believe that he had some sort of power, and they would try him for a ritual summoning. It was a good plan, and one that hadn't come spontaneously, he was certain. Perhaps the boy had realized what these guys were looking for? How long had he been here?

"Oh? It hurt, you say? And he didn't touch anybody?" he guard asked, his voice interested now. Ciel's hackles rose as he felt greedy eyes on him. It was repulsive; bringing back memories that he would much rather have forgotten. The boy responded above him, and the guard moved into the room. The children around him backed even further away as a small opening was made, just large enough for the man to reached under the bars and grab Ciel by the hair, using that as leverage to drag him out from the cage.

Ciel growled, twisting against the painful grip in his hair, afraid that they'd get suspicious if he didn't fight, at least a little. He debated grabbing hold of the bars of the cage, but decided that such a thing would be too demeaning, and just reached up, placing his hands on top of the other man's and digging his nails in. The guard snarled and finished dragging him out, his fist slamming across Ciel's face in retaliation.

Groaning, Ciel's hands dropped to the ground, his head fuzzy. That punch had really hurt, and had left him disoriented. The only thought running through his head was that Sebastian was much, much stronger than anybody here. He'd be sure to have them all destroyed, starting with this bastard that dared to handle him in such a manner.


	4. Chapter 4

Still woozy from the blow, his head spun as he was picked up and thrown over the man's shoulder, staring down at the floor and the man left the room. He deliberately avoided looking back at the children, not wanting to see their hopeful, frightened faces. He had been ordered to save them, but if he had to sacrifice some of them to bring these guys down, then he would do it and not hesitate.

"Oh? What did you bring another one for? We haven't even gotten rid of this one's body yet," a cold, amused voice addressed the man carrying Ciel. "Was he the cause of all that noise?" the voice asked softly, and Ciel swallowed, hearing the malice contained in that simple question; he'd probably pay dearly for that boy's help.

The guard shrugged, and Ciel winced as his shoulder jammed into his stomach. "One of the brats said that he did something to the children that hurt them, and they started crying. They looked afraid enough," he sneered, and Ciel scowled; that hadn't been intentional, but it was just as well that they had been afraid. It made the story all the more believable.

"Oh?" Now the owner of the menacing voice sounded keenly interested, and Ciel just lay there, not fighting his captor's grip on him, his head still throbbing, but no longer dizzy. He could focus again, and that was something at least. "So this kid has some sort of magic already, huh?" The guard confirmed this, and the man chuckled. "Tie him down," he ordered.

Ciel heard the order, and reacted instinctively, struggling to break free of the other man's grip on him. The man, not expecting the sudden movement, lost his hold and Ciel tumbled to the floor, hitting it hard and getting the wind knocked out of him. "Ugh," he groaned, but forced himself to his knees, trying to stand and run. He would not be tied down again; he wouldn't!

But his small body wasn't fast enough, and the man grabbed him again, securing his arms at his sides and pinning him to his chest. Ciel swung his head back, and the man cursed, just narrowly avoiding being hit in the face by the squirming boy. "Damn you," he growled, and unceremoniously threw Ciel down again, his foot coming down and stomping on the boy's back.

Ciel cried out at the pain, disbelief warring with his panic. The man's foot dug sharply into his side as the man kicked him, and Ciel curled into a ball, trying to protect the vital organs. This forced the nightshirt to slide up, exposing his back and the brand that had been burned there during his time as a prisoner of a wicked cult.

"Oh? Look at that; the kid's got a slave brand." Ciel heard the words, but they hardly made sense anymore. His mind wasn't in the present right now; instead, it was remembering countless beatings from the past. He felt as if he was shattering, breaking into a million jagged shards. He had been less prepared for this than he thought.

Ciel was unaware of the man picking up his limp body and placing it onto a wooden altar. Chains were used to bind his arms and legs, and a knife was used to place very specific incisions on his body. One cut on each leg, between the ankle and the knee. Two slices on each arm, one just above the wrist, and the other above the elbow. Three horizontal gashes were carved across his chest, but Ciel hardly felt the pain, or the warm blood that trickled from the wounds.

He was aware, however, when power started to rise. He could feel the cold flames that indicated that a door to hell was being opened once more, and he wondered idly how it was that they managed to have enough power to perform a second summoning in a single day. A part of him realized that the death of the child they had been using may have provided enough power for one more attempt, but it was still very risky for his captors – one split second of hesitation, or a weakening of power, however brief, and it would be their lives that were forfeit.

Ciel opened his eyes wide, the sigil blazing. He could feel the demons – scores of them – moving closer. They were willing to be summoned if it meant they could taste the soul of one who reeked of demons and death already. After all, a human bound to a demon was even more delicious than most, because it meant that they had suffered doubly or triply what most sacrifices had.

"Sebastian, I'm right here!" Ciel croaked, his voice choked by the magic that lay heavy and thick around him. As they had before, when he had been caught off-guard and taken prisoner by the Viscount Druitt for his black market auction, the candles went out, and the room was plunged into utter blackness.

Several cries and thuds echoed throughout the room, along with a terrible, wet sound, but Ciel hardly cared; his attention had been caught by the demons that were still coming even though the ritual had been interrupted. No doubt some of those who had been performing the necessary magic had already died from the backlash of an incomplete dark spell.

Suddenly, Sebastian's presence was there, next to Ciel, and he found himself relaxing, only now realizing that he had been fighting the chains that bound him, not wanting to die at the hands of some pathetic, weak demon that came only because it smelled food. Sebastian hissed a warning at the approaching demons, and many of them stopped, uncertain. It appeared that the crow was significantly more powerful than many of them, even bound by a contract.

After that, it was a massacre. Hisses and screeches and screams echoed in the small chamber. At some point, the children must have heard what was going on in the room, because their cries started up again, and Ciel nearly cursed. Did they _want_ to become demon food? Because they sure as hell were doing a good job at attracting the things.

Some of the demons managed to break away from Sebastian, and Ciel turned to glare at the demon. "Stop them! The children are to be rescued, not devoured by demons!" he snapped. Sebastian looked steadily at him for a moment, before turning and dashing off after the demons that had escaped him. It wouldn't take long, but they both knew that if Ciel's soul was at risk, he'd abandon the children, order or not. Ciel was his primary concern, not a bunch of faceless, unknown little pests.

Hands, claws, and wings brushed against Ciel's body as the demons crowded around him, and he shuddered. He had to give Sebastian some time to rescue the children. He glared at the one closest to him and said in the coldest voice he could muster, "I'm not food for the likes of you."

The demoness just smiled at him, showing sharp teeth as a long, forked tongue slithered out and lapped at one of the wounds on his chest. A snake demon, hm? "Don't worry, little boy. Demons respect contracts. We won't take your soul from him. But a little blood? Ah, that we have no problem with."

Ciel froze at this, and glanced at the demons crowding around him. Blood? They wanted his blood, but not his soul. Maybe he had time, then, enough to not need Sebastian just yet. He turned back up to stare at the snake demon and asked, "How much blood?" His voice was steady, his pride refusing to allow him to show fear.

The demon chuckled. "Why, as much as we can take, of course! Those foolish humans did such a good job of cutting you up, too," she purred, and Ciel shuddered as her tongue slid back out, licking higher up on his chest, where the first cut was. More claws and hands reached out to grab him, as if he'd try and escape despite the chains that bound him.

Ciel closed his eyes, shuddering as hands brushed across his wounds, jerking with pain now and again as a demon bit down, or reopened a wound that had slowed its bleeding. How disgusting. Not to mention humiliating. But if it would buy time, then he hardly cared if he had to offer up his body in exchange. It was nothing that hadn't been forced upon him before.

Suddenly, the presence of the demons was gone, and warm liquid splashed onto his body and across his face. The sharp tang of blood lay thickly in the air, and Ciel opened his eyes to stare at the lifeless body of the snake demon, her heart torn from her chest by a furious Sebastian. Ciel stared up at Sebastian, who wasn't looking at him, breaking the chains on his ankles and wrists easily.

Sebastian scooped Ciel up, still covered in blood, and turned to leave. Ciel saw the children huddled at the entrance to the room, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Let them walk away from here themselves, under their own power. He certainly wasn't going to carry them out.

"Are you all right, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel tilted his head back to glare tiredly at the demon. He felt wrung out, exhausted, and brittle, as if he'd bend and shatter at the slightest provocation. And now his demonic servant was asking him if he was okay?

"I'm fine," he muttered angrily, not sure if he was more irritated at Sebastian or at himself. The demon just chuckled and let it drop, and Ciel was grateful. He knew that Sebastian was just playing with him, seeing how far he could bend the young Earl before he broke completely. Ciel's only consolation was that Sebastian had to bend, too. And so Ciel would use Sebastian's strength to carry out the Queen's orders for Her happiness, and to obtain his revenge.

"You, only you. Don't ever leave my side. _Ever_," Ciel breathed, his words harsh. It was reminiscent of one other, unending order he had given to Sebastian. _You, only you. Don't ever lie to me. Ever._

As Sebastian had said then, he replied now. "Of course, Bocchan. I am your loyal servant, after all." Ciel smiled; they might be bent and twisted, but together, they were strong. Closing his eyes, he relaxed against Sebastian, wrapped comfortably in a sheet and cradled in the butler's strong arms, feeling his steady heartbeat and finding reassurance in the soothing, gentle sound.

"That's right," he murmured in reply. "Because I'm yours, and you're mine. Be my breath, my strength, my eyes and ears, my right hand, and my vengeance. Can you do that?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it anyway.

Sebastian stopped abruptly, and set Ciel down on a tree stump. He bowed on one knee and replied, "Of course, Bocchan. After all, it is only natural for one who serves the Phantomhives to be able to do something like this." Ciel smiled down at Sebastian, at his demon, and reached out a small hand to press against his cheek.

"Good," he murmured. "That's what I needed to hear." Sebastian looked up, and their eyes locked, the contract burning like a bright flame between them. Sebastian stood once more, sweeping Ciel back up into his arms, and the boy closed his eyes, trusting the demon to get them home safely. The children were safe, free to go their own way, and the kidnappers had been destroyed. They would report their success to the Queen, and if there were anymore holdings out there, they'd go destroy them, too. Such obedience was both the duty of the Phantomhives, and the source of their pride. And Ciel would never forget that. Never.


End file.
